


Daddy's Boy

by dustandroses



Series: Clone to the Second Power [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Author's Favorite, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Ficlet, M/M, Multi, PWP, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, jd_commentfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I love that sound, the smack of a hard hand on tender young flesh.  The crack when your hand comes down hard on your little boy's sore ass."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Ozsaur, my hero and shit.
> 
> On the subject of being underaged: Yes, the boys in this story are 15 biological years old, but they have the complete adult memories of the originals they were cloned from, so I don't really think of them as underaged. Maybe their bodies are young, but their memories have been around the block more than a few times.
> 
> In order to keep the originals and the clones easily identifiable, the clones go by the names of Jon and Danny.

Look at him, Jack. Lying there all spread out, lips swollen and bruised from sucking my cock, the shine of my come still on his lips. There’s still a little bit on the corner there. Oh, that’s nice, Danny. I love your tongue. We both do, don’t we Jack?

He’s still a little breathless from the way I fucked his face, or maybe that’s from lust. Look how hard he is, his pretty cock bouncing in the air, already slick from his precome, the foreskin pulled back from the head. I love how hard he gets just from sucking my cock. He likes sucking my cock. It excites you, doesn’t it Danny?

Ah, ah, ah! No talking. You know the rules of this game. Just nod. That’s my good boy. You are a good boy, Danny. You’re doing just what you’re told, the way a good boy should. Did you see the way his cock twitched? He wants to be good for me. For us. He wants to be good for you, Jack. You can’t hide over there in the corner. He knows you want him, too.

What would you like him to do? You want him to touch himself? You want him to jerk himself off for you? Or would you rather know what he wants to do to you? You want to get on your knees for Jack, Danny? Do you want to take your Daddy in your mouth like a good little cocksucker? Or would you rather bend over for him? Take his big cock up your little boy ass?

Oh! Almost came, didn’t you. But you know, I didn’t tell you that you could touch yourself. Ah, ah, ah! No talking. That will only make it worse! You’ve been a naughty boy, Danny! And what happens to bad little boys? They get punished, don’t they? That’s right. Hands and knees on the bed. Show your Daddy that hot ass of yours.

I thought you’d like that, Jack. You want to do it? You want to be the one to turn that sweet ass cherry red? Feel the heat from his skin in your palm as you spank your little boy’s ass? You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Danny? That big, rough hand smacking your smooth ass? Showing you who’s in charge – who’s the Daddy?

Come on, Jack. You know you want to. You want to touch that soft skin, feel his muscles quiver under your fingers, ‘cause you know he can’t stand the waiting. He’s aching for you, Jack, just begging for his Daddy’s touch. Yes. That’s right. He’s so smooth, isn’t he? That supple, flawless skin, anxious for your hard hand, waiting for the first stroke. The first loud smack across his ass. Jeez, I’m getting hard again just thinking about it.

Help Daddy take his clothes off, Danny. Oh, c’mon, Jack. You don't want Danny’s wet cock smearing all over your BDUs. Look at him, he’s about to come just from thinking about lying across your lap while you heat up those pretty ass cheeks. There you go. That’s more like it. No, Danny. You can’t touch. You’ve been a bad boy, remember? Just help him with the buttons; it looks like Daddy’s feeling a little uncoordinated right now. See how much he wants his little boy, Danny?

That’s it. He feels good lying across your lap, doesn’t he? Stop squirming, Danny. You know your Daddy won’t touch you until you do. That’s it. Go on, Jack. Do it. He’s been a very bad boy. You know he needs it. Yeah, that’s it! I love that sound, the smack of a hard hand on tender young flesh. The crack when your hand comes down hard on your little boy’s sore ass.

Christ. Listen to him moan. That’s all for you, Jack. See the way he pushes his ass back into your hand? He wants it. He loves it. Feel his cheeks warming up now? Hear the way he’s gasping for breath? You know he’s fighting not to ask you for more. He wants it, though. He wants it harder. C’mon, he can take it. Harder. Don’t stop. Make him shout. Yeah, that’s it. Make him scream. That’s it, just a little more. That’s it!

Oh, Danny. Someone’s been a very bad boy. Did Daddy give you permission to come? No, I didn’t think so. We’ll have to think up a special punishment for a boy as bad as you are. Now, get on your knees and lick your come off Daddy’s thighs while we decide what to do with a wicked boy like you. That’s right. Don’t miss a drop. He’s such a bad boy, isn’t he, Jack? But that’s okay. That’s just how Daddy likes him.


End file.
